A Face From The Past
by FluffyWerewolves
Summary: -A- Layton, Luke, and Flora are all happy and are having normal lives, until a face from the past {;D} comes to stay, and adds a lot more drama to their lives. Oh well. Anyway, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time I have ever written a Professor Layton fanfiction, so enjoy! Also, I have posted the first three chapters altogether, as it may take me a while to post the next chapter, because of school. Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PROFESSOR LAYTON SERIES.**

Chapter 1

_Luke sat with Flora at the dining table, both with a cup of tea, while Layton was putting Luke's bags in the Laytonmobile. _

"_I'm going to be going soon Flora…" Luke said, fiddling with his half-full tea cup. Flora looked at him, frowning._

"_I know. I'm going to miss you, Luke. You're my best friend… Do you know when you're coming back?" Flora asked._

"_Um… No, not really. My Dad said that we'll be in America for at least three years, so I suppose I won't see you in a while…" Luke replied, still fiddling with his tea cup._

"_Well, I can't wait until you return. We always have so much fun together. Remember when we first met… It's been two years since then." _

"_Yeah… And remember when you followed us onto the Molentary Express, and we didn't even realise for hours." Flora laughed, and Luke laughed with her. Luke loved Flora's laugh. It always made him more cheerful. _

"_I was wondering when you two were going to real-" Flora was cut off by the Professor who had just walked into the room._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but Luke, we better get going. Your Father will be waiting." As Professor Layton said this, Luke and Flora stood up, and walked outside. Layton got into his car, so that they could say their goodbyes. "Well then, I suppose this is goodbye Flora." Luke exclaimed._

"_Yes, I suppose it is Luke. Please write to me and the Professor when you get there. I hope that when you come back, we can be friends again." Luke was slightly hurt by Flora's last comment._

"_What do you mean 'be friends again'? We'll always be friends, even when we're in a different continent!" He shouted, getting angry._

"_Oh, Luke, I didn't mean it like that. Of course we'll always be friends! I'm sorry to make you so angry…" Flora replied apologetically. Luke suddenly calmed down. He didn't like it when he upset Flora._

"_Oh… It's ok. I'm sorry for getting so angry." _

"_It's ok Luke… The Professor's waiting. You should be going." Flora looked down as she said this. _

"_Yeah, I guess I should. Bye Flora…"_

"_Bye Luke." Luke started to walk to the Laytonmobile before Flora called out: "Oh, wait, Luke… Before you go…" Luke could see that her cheeks began to turn red. Flora stepped towards Luke, placed her hands on his shoulders, and gently kissed his cheek. As she did this, Luke's cheeks also turned scarlet. _

"_Um… Bye." Luke said, quickly turning away so that Flora couldn't see that he was embarrassed. He got into the car, and waved to Flora. When she was out of sight, Luke touched the spot where Flora had kissed him, and smiled slightly. _

"_What's wrong, my boy?" Professor Layton asked him. "Your cheeks are positively scarlet." _

"_Oh, it's nothing really Professor…" Luke replied, closing his eyes for a second. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Luke smiled at the memory. It had been ten years since Flora had kissed him. He was sat on a bench in the warm summer sun which made London seem a lot brighter and more pleasant. He had stayed in America for five years before his Father returned to London. When he got back, he couldn't wait to see the Professor and Flora again. Luke remembered how much older and beautiful Flora looked, and Flora was surprised at about how much Luke had grown. He was taller than she was.

Luke cut the memories short, as he looked at his watch. It was half past one. He knew he should be heading back now, so he got up, smiled to himself, and strolled to the Professor's house.

When he entered the house, Flora smiled, walked towards him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hello Luke. I've just made you some soup for lunch. It's ham and pea soup, your favourite!" Luke smiled at her, thankful that while he had been away, Flora's cooking skills had improved greatly.

"Thanks Flora! I'm starving! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Flora laughed.

"Luke, that was only four hours ago!" Luke looked at her.

"Yeah, but four hours is a long time without food in my world!" After he said this, he kissed Flora on the lips. When he pulled away, she blushed slightly, and looked at the Professor.

"Ha ha. Don't mind me… I'll be leaving in a second. I have some papers to look at." Professor Layton exclaimed. Flora smiled, and gave Luke and herself some soup. As Flora sat down at the table, Luke started to talk to her. "You know, I'm happy that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. I mean, I know we got together four years ago, but I'm just so happy that we did. It may seem a bit weird, but while I was out,I remembered when you first kissed me… 10 years ago, that was. It felt longer than that. I missed you so much while I was in America. I was so glad that I had the time to write to you!" He started gulping down his soup.

"Yeah. I'm happy too! I was so embarrassed when I did that. When you left, I was so angry with myself, but I thought you would forget about it eventually. Obviously, you didn't!" Flora exclaimed, as she laughed to herself. Luke smiled, as he slurped some more soup.

"Well, I was embarrassed too, you know! My cheeks were scarlet! But, I was quite pleased as well, you know… That you kissed me, I mean…" Luke replied, getting a bit embarrassed. Flora laughed.

"Oh, Luke! You're getting embarrassed again!" She calmed down slightly before saying in a more serious tone: "Have you finished your soup?" Luke nodded, and Flora put their spoons and bowls into the sink. She was about to wash them up, but the Professor entered the room with a piece of paper.

"You two, look what I have found in my post box." He showed them the piece of paper. "It's a letter with an anonymous sender. The letter has no return address, nor does it contain any clue to who the person could be. All I can tell about the sender is that we have met them before. Read the letter aloud, Luke." Layton explained. He gave Luke the letter.

"Right, let me see." Luke said before reading the letter:

"_Dear Professor,_

_I hope that this letter has reached you before, or on Thursday 9__th__ July. If this is the case, please meet me at the Café on the corner of Midland Road at approximately quarter past two on the date specified. The reason why I need to meet you is because I have had some trouble recently. I know that I can turn to you for help. If, however, this letter arrives to you after this date, please meet me at the same place, at the same time, and on Sunday 12__th__ July instead. You should be able to recognise me when you get there. _

_I look forward to meeting you again." _

Luke put the letter down. "Hmm… I wonder who the sender could be…"

"Indeed, Luke." Layton replied. "Do you notice something about the place where we need to meet the sender?" Luke looked at the letter, but before he could reply, Flora said:

"The road sounds very familiar. Midland Road… I'm sure we've been there before."

"Yeah. It does sound familiar." Luke agreed.

"You are correct." The Professor exclaimed. "Do you remember, 10 years ago, when we went to the clock shop where there was supposedly a time machine? Well, that was Midland Road, I'm certain of it."

"Of course. The clock shop. I remember…" Luke said, remembering the event.

"That must mean that the sender is someone we met while we were in Future London. But who? I remember that scientist who was trying to build a time machine. Oh, there was the Prime Minister!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed, but I have a feeling it isn't the Prime Minister. Why would he, of all people, want to meet us at a Café? Surely, if we were going to meet him, it would be at a private place… However, Flora, you are correct when you said that the sender could be that scientist. Dimitri Allen is his name, if I recall it correctly." Layton explained.

"Yeah, you're right, Professor! But, there was someone else, wasn't there?" Luke asked.

"Indeed. Clive Dove; the creator of that terrible fortress that destroyed part of London. I suppose it could be either him, or Dimitri." The Professor then checked his watch. "Well, it's nearly two 'o' clock. We won't take the bus, as we won't get to the bus stop in time. We'll go in the Laytonmobile instead." As he said this, Luke stood up.

"I can't wait to find out who it is! Come on Flora, let's go!" Flora stood up and joined hands with Luke. They and the Professor made their way down to the Laytonmobile. Layton got into the driver's seat, and Luke joined Flora in the back seats.

"Right then, let's be off." Layton said before he started the car. Luke and Flora looked at each other smiling for the duration of the whole journey. Layton looked at them through the rear-view mirror, and smiled slightly, before pulling up into Midland Road.

**A/N: If you don't get it, this chapter is set ten years after the last chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Hopefully it will be soon, but sorry if it takes a while. Anyway, enjoy! Please read and review!**

Chapter 3

"Here we are. The café is just around the corner." Layton announced, before getting out of the Laytonmobile. Luke and Flora followed Layton to the Café, and as they walked over to it, they saw the clock shop, which had hardly changed since they first saw it ten years ago. The building was the same colour, and it had the same massive clock on the front. The only difference was that the doors and windows were boarded up.

When they entered the Café, it was almost empty. There were only a few people in their, including the owner of the Café, who was sat behind a till, looking utterly bored. Layton looked around, trying to find the sender of the letter they received. "Professor, who's that?" Flora asked, as she pointed at a young man who was wearing a dark red outfit. He was drinking a cup of tea, however he had his hat on in a certain position which hid most of his face. Layton looked at the man. "I think this is the sender of our letter, Flora." He replied, as he walked towards him, and tapped him on the shoulder. The young man turned around, looked at them, and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you could make it, Professor. It's been a while since we last met." He looked at Luke and Flora. "You two have grown up so much! You must be in your early twenties by now."

"Clive?! Is that really you? My, you have grown up a lot yourself. You must be in your late twenties or early thirties, I imagine." Layton examined.

"Yes. I'm 29 years old now." Clive paused for a bit. "Oh, please sit yourself down. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you, Clive. I must ask you something. Why did you send that letter to us?" Layton asked.

"Well, as I said, I need your help. You see, I'm nearly homeless. I can't afford to pay my rent anymore, as I got fired from my job… I know it's a lot to ask, but… Will you help me out? Please, I'm desperate! I can hardly afford any food at the moment!" Clive begged.

"Hmm… What about Cogg and Spring? Can't they help you?" Layton asked. Clive looked down at his tea sadly.

"They died a few months ago in a car accident. It was all very sudden…" Clive looked up at Layton.

"Oh… I see. I'm sorry for your loss, Clive. I truly am. Well, if you have no one else to turn to, I will be willing to help you. You can stay with me, Luke, and Flora at my house. I have a spare bedroom you can sleep in. You can stay with me for as long as you need to, but on one condition."

"What condition, Professor?" Clive asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"You must prove to me that you've fully changed. Prove to me that you no longer have a need for revenge. Prove to me that you're a different man now, and that the young man that you were ten years ago is gone completely."

"Of course, Professor. But how do you want me to prove that to you?" Clive asked.

"Tell me, Clive, have you been to university?"

"Yes. I managed to go to Durham University."

"And what did you study there?"

"Engineering." Layton smiled.

"Most excellent. There is a job going at Greensheller University, and it is to be a lecturer for students who are doing the Engineering course. I'm sure you've got the right qualifications. I can put in a recommendation for you, and hopefully, you'll get the job!"

"I do have the right qualifications, Professor. I can't believe you're willing to help me get the job! I'm so grateful! However, how is that going to help me prove myself to you?"

"I'll have someone monitor your progress as a Lecturer. I will be able to tell from your behaviour and progress how much you've really changed. And, also, I want you to swear to me right now that you've changed." The Professor explained.

"Of course." Clive looked at the Professor seriously, and in a serious tone, he said: "Professor, I swear to you, Luke, Flora, and everyone else you care about that I am a changed man. I have realised that the amount of damage I did was massive. When I was released from prison, I tried to start my life again. I tried to do good by raising money for charities that were desperate for help. Please believe me when I say that I've moved on from the event that happened ten years ago. Of course, I still sometimes feel guilty about it. I am a new man. I am a kinder man. I am a more thoughtful man. I am a happier man. Well, I was, until Cogg and Spring died, and because of that, I wasn't performing so well at my job, which was why I was fired… But that's beside the point. I am so grateful that you are willing to help me, and that you're willing to accept that I have truly changed, I thank you." Layton, Luke, and Flora looked at each other. All of them were surprised by how much the man before them had changed.

"Well, I do believe you now. I can tell that you have indeed changed, and I am happy that you weren't in anyway upset that I thought that you may be the same as you were ten years ago." Clive smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." Layton smiled at Clive. Clive then turned his attention to Luke and Flora. "Well, you two, it looks like I'm staying with you for a while! I hope you're ok with that…"

"Of course we are, Clive. What you just said has made me change my view on you completely! You are no longer that man who destroyed London… You're a better man." Flora said. Luke nodded in agreement, and Clive smiled at them.

"I'm glad. Well, I must say, you two have grown up a lot. You look much more mature than you were when we last met."

"Well, of course we're more mature. I'm 22, and Flora's 25! We've both finished University. I studied Archaeology at Cambridge, and Flora studied English at Oxford." Luke explained.

"Wow, both of you studied at the top two universities! I'm impressed." Clive exclaimed. "Do you have a job at the moment?"

"Well, I don't yet, but the Professor said that there may be a job available at the National Museum soon! However, Flora's writing books. She managed to get one of her murder mystery novels published a year ago!"

"Really?" Clive said looking at Flora. "I congratulate you Flora! Becoming a published author is not an easy task!"

"No, it definitely isn't! It took me a while to get my book published, but I'm so glad that it happened. I always loved murder mystery novels, so I thought it would be fun to write my own, and publish them!" Flora explained, smiling brightly.

"I'm so proud of you for achieving that Flora! I can't believe that I'm a published author's boyfriend! I'm the luckiest man in the world!" Luke said, before quickly giving Flora a peck on the cheek. Clive was slightly confused by this.

"Well, I must be the luckiest woman in the world to be married to you!" Flora replied.

"Why? For just being me?" Luke asked.

"Ha ha! Yes, of course! You're perfect in every way! However, I'll be even more luckier if you get that job at the National Museum if it's available!" Clive decided to butt in after Flora said this.

"Hang on a second… Are you two a couple?"

"Yes, they are Clive, and a very happy one at that." Layton explained. "However Luke, a true gentleman must not show his affections for a lady in public like that." He said seriously.

"Yeah… I forgot about that. Sorry Professor." Luke replied, not understanding that the Professor was teasing.

"Ha ha. I'm only pulling your leg, my boy!"

"Oh… Right…" Luke replied, slightly embarrassed.

"If I may interrupt, Professor, I need to tell you something." Clive said.

"Go on, Clive." The Professor replied.

"There is another reason why I sent that letter. There is something else that I need help with."

"And what is that?"

"Recently, I got a letter from someone who threatened to kill me, because of what I did ten years ago. I don't know who this person is. The letter was also written by using letters cut from magazines and newspapers. I must say that I was quite scared when I received this letter, as I don't think that they were doing it as a joke. I decided not to tell the Police about the matter, because I wish not to be involved with them, even when I'm not the guilty one. I also thought that you were more capable of finding out who sent me the letter than the Police." Clive explained.

"Hmm… I understand. Don't worry, Clive. We'll help you get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Let's discuss it back at my house, but on the way there, we'll collect your things. Where do you live?"

"Just around the corner. I'll show you the way."

"Ok. Come on then. Let's go back to the Laytonmobile."

"You still have that?" Clive asked.

"Of course I do." Layton replied. "Luke, you and Flora need to sit in the back of the car again. Clive needs to sit in the front, and direct me to his flat. Is that ok?"

"Sure is, Professor!" Luke and Flora said in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed, as they made their way to the Laytonmobile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Clive had put all his bags in the Professor's car, the Professor drove them home. When they walked through the door, Layton helped Clive put his bags in the spare room, which was quite small, but Clive didn't mind at all. When all of Clive's bags were in his room, everyone sat around the dining table, so that Clive could show them the letter he got.

"I can't believe someone wants you dead. I mean, you destroyed part of London ten years ago. Why would someone send you this letter now?" Flora asked, confused.

"I have no idea Flora… I probably caused them great pain when I destroyed London. If only I could explain to them why I did it, and how I'm sorry. Of course, that's not going to happen until I found out who sent me the letter. I feel so guilty…"

"Don't worry Clive. We'll do the best we can." Flora reassured. Clive smiled at her.

"Thank you. I truly cannot thank you all enough for what you're doing for me."

"I can hardly tell anything from this letter. The fact that it's not handwritten makes it almost impossible to know who it's from. Was there a return address on the letter, Clive?" Layton asked.

"No, it didn't. I do have a suggestion though, Professor." Clive replied.

"Do go on."

"I suppose that the letter was sent by someone who was affected greatly by the attack." Clive explained.

"Yes, of course."

"Well then, surely Scotland Yard will have documents on who was killed in the attack. Maybe we can narrow it down to some individuals if we look at them. Well, if they'll allow us."

"That's a brilliant idea Clive. Inspector Chelmey is still part of the force. Maybe he'll allow us to have a look at the documents. He allowed me to before when I was looking for information about the accident that happened twenty years ago."

"Great! At least we can get somewhere. I just hope we find out who it is before they start coming to kill me…"

"Well hopefully they'll give up when they realise you don't live in that apartment anymore." Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, I hope so." Clive responded.

"Professor, are we going to Scotland Yard today or tomorrow?" Flora asked.

"No, we'll be going in two days. I don't think that Inspector Chelmey works on Saturdays and Sundays."

"Oh, good."

"Why is that?"

Well, Paige invited all of us to her birthday party tomorrow. She's going to be 26 years old, and she's having a ball and everything. It starts at 7pm and ends at midnight. I was hoping that we could all go shopping today, so that we have something nice to wear for the ball. I told you about it when I got the invitation." Flora explained.

"Aah. Yes, of course you did. Well, I suppose that we can go shopping. If I don't, I would probably only wear this anyway." Flora smiled at Layton's agreement.

"Thank you Professor!" Flora replied before turning to Luke. "I'm going to help you look really handsome!" Luke laughed.

"Well, I can't wait then, if that's the case!" He replied.

"Um… Flora, who's Paige?" Clive asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that you don't know Paige. Well, you do know her. Just not that well. Remember the girl we met in Future London, ten years ago?"

"The girl from the hotel?" Clive asked, confused.

"No, that was Becky. We're still good friends though. No, the girl I'm talking about is the one who was standing outside that pet shop in Chinatown. Do you remember her Clive? We got along pretty well, and even now, we're still friends." Flora explained.

"Oh, I think I know who you mean… The one with the glasses who was quite shy."

"Yeah, that's her!"

"I can't believe that you're still friends, and after all this time! You must be an amazing friend!" Luke exclaimed.

"What do you mean I 'must be an amazing friend'? You should know that! We've been friends for ages!"

"Ha ha! Yeah, you're right! Flora, you are an amazing friend."

"Well, thank you Luke!" Flora replied, before kissing Luke. "Anyway, shall we go shopping soon? When we get back, I'll make us some lasagne, if that's alright?" Flora asked. Everyone nodded.

"Sounds delicious!" Luke said.

"Well, I hope it tastes delicious!"

"Um, Flora." Clive said.

"Yes Clive?"

"I hardly have any money to buy clothes…"

"Oh, don't worry about that! I'll buy an outfit for you!"

"Really? Are you sure? Can you afford it?" Clive asked.

"Of course I can! I got quite a lot of money from the book I wrote that's been published!"

"Wow… Thank you Flora…"

"No problem! Anyway, shall we get going?"

"We might as well. We have nothing to do later on, so we can take as long as we like!" The Professor replied. "Come on, then. Let's be off." And with that, Flora grabbed her bag, Luke grabbed his satchel, and Professor Layton grabbed his wallet, before they all walked down to the Laytonmobile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! Please enjoy, and please review! **

Chapter 5

"We're here." Layton exclaimed, as he pulled up into a parking spot next to the shopping centre. Before going inside the shopping centre, Layton paid for a ticket to put in the Laytonmobile's window. Once he did this, they all made their way to the shopping centre. As soon as they got inside, Flora dragged Luke and Clive to the nearest clothes shop, which, both to Luke and Clive's luck, had some nice outfits inside.

"Wow, look at these ball gowns!" Flora exclaimed, as she almost ran to the clothes rail. Luke and Clive looked at each other.

"Is she always like this when she's clothes shopping?" Clive asked.

"Most of the time, yeah…" Luke replied. "Anyway, do you see anything nice that you like?"

"Um…" Clive said looking around the shop. "There are some nice suits over there. Let's have a look at them."

"Yeah, they do look nice. Let me just get the Professor." Luke replied, before going to Layton, who was looking at the top hats, and tapping him on the shoulder. "Professor?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Clive and I have seen some nice suits over there. Do you want to look at them with us?"

"Perhaps later, Luke, if that's alright. I'm just looking at these marvellous hats!"

"Ok then… Just remember Professor that you're not just looking at hats."

"I am fully aware of that Luke."

"Well, um, I'll just go and look at the suits with Clive then." Luke replied before he left the Professor looking at hats.

"Is he going to look at the suits with us?" Clive asked.

"No. He's too busy looking at top hats."

"Ha ha. I see." Clive replied before Luke and he went to the rail with the suits. Both of them looked at the suits for a while, desperately trying to find one in this shop, so that they wouldn't have to look around more shops.

"This one looks nice! And it's in my size!" Clive exclaimed, grabbing the suit. "I'll go and try it on." He added before going to the changing rooms. A few minutes later, Clive returned from the dressing room, looking extremely smart and handsome. Flora looked at him, and said: "Wow, Clive! That really suits you! I should get that one for you!"

"Really? Thank you! It's very comfortable to wear, so I can move about in it easily if I want to dance with someone." Clive said, relieved that the first suit he tried would be his last suit he would try on.

"No problem! Anyway, it's my turn to try something on!" Flora exclaimed as she strode towards the changing rooms with a gown laid over her arm. While Flora was getting changed, Luke was desperately trying to find a suit in his size that he thought looked nice. When he came to the last suit on the rail, luck was on his side. The suit was in his size, and it looked like his sort of suit when it was sat on the rail. Luke smiled, as he quickly took the suit off the rail, and inspected it. After a few seconds he nodded, and went over to Clive, who was buying his suit with the money Flora gave him.

"I've found it! I've found a suit that looks nice, and it's in my size!" Clive laughed at him.

"I congratulate you Luke. Well done. You can go and try it on soon. It looks like Flora's coming out of the changing rooms." Clive and Luke looked towards the waiting room to see Flora walking out with a strapless coral pink ball gown. It pulled in tight around her waist, and then flew down to the floor. The dress looked so wide below her waist that it looked like there was a hula hoop underneath it. Luke and Clive both stared at her.

"Wow…" Luke exclaimed.

"Wow, indeed Luke… Wow indeed." Clive said. Luke looked at Clive.

"What did you say?" Clive looked at him, breaking his eyes away from Flora.

"Um, nothing." Clive said quickly, looking away. Luke looked at him curiously before turning back to Flora.

"So, what do you think, Luke?" Flora asked before giving him a twirl.

"I think you look beautiful, Flora." Luke replied. Flora smiled.

"Really? I'm so glad that you think that, because I really do love this dress."

"Well then, you're sorted! You're going to be the prettiest person at the ball!"

"Oh, Luke, please stop! You're making me embarrassed…" Flora said.

"Ha ha. Ok, I'll stop!" He replied before giving Flora a kiss on the cheek.

"Luke!" Flora said before looking around to make sure no one saw what had happened.

"Ok, now I'll stop!"

"Well, you better do." Flora replied, before turning to Clive. "So, Clive, what do you think?" Clive looked at Luke, and then at Flora.

"You look nice." Clive replied. He really wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful. He really did. However, he knew that Luke would be mad at him, and he didn't want that. They were starting to become friends, and Clive didn't want to wreck his chances of ruining a friendship before it even began. There was something inside of Clive that made him feel different towards Flora. Something that made him want to carry her in his arms. Something that made him want to buy her anything she wanted. She made him feel at home. She made him feel welcome. But, then again, did she feel the same way about him? Of course not. She loved Luke. Not him. She would never feel the same way about him. Not unless Luke was out of the picture. Clive thought about it for a moment. Then he shook his head. What was he thinking? Just a second ago, he was thinking about not wanting to ruin a future friendship with Luke, and now he was thinking about getting him away from Flora. What had happened to him? He should be a changed man. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He just needed to stop thinking about Flora like this. She would never love him. Never. Clive was broken away from his thoughts by Luke tapping him on the shoulder.

"Clive? Clive?" Clive looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to try this suit on, ok?"

"Um, yeah, ok." Luke looked at Clive with concern, and then headed over to the changing rooms.

"I wonder what Luke's going to look like." Flora told Clive. Clive looked at her and smiled. _No Clive, stop it,_ he thought to himself.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well, I hope that he looks handsome. Not that he isn't handsome normally. I just mean that I hope he looks _more_ handsome." Flora replied.

"Indeed."

"Clive, are you alright? You don't seem yourself." Flora asked.

"Me? Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking of what?"

"Oh nothing really… Oh, look, Luke's over there." Clive said pointing towards the changing rooms. Flora looked in the direction of where he was pointing, and saw Luke dressed in a navy suit. Flora smiled, and walked towards him. To her, he looked as handsome as he could ever be.

"Oh Luke, you look absolutely dashing!" Flora exclaimed.

"Well, thanks Flora… I was hoping that you'd like it. Feel the fabric, it's really soft!" Flora felt the fabric of Luke's suit and smiled.

"Wow! That is soft! That'll mean that when we dance at the ball, my hands will feel super comfortable!" Flora exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Well then, I'll go and get changed, and then I'll buy it!" Luke said before going back towards the changing rooms.

"Clive, where's the Professor?" Flora asked.

"The last time I saw him, he was looking at top hats."

"Oh, well I hope he's bought a suit to wear."

"Oh, there he is. It looks like he's bought something." Clive said, as the Professor walked towards them with a bag in his hands.

"Look at this suit I bought." The Professor said before showing them the suit that he bought.

"Wow, that looks really nice, Professor!" Flora replied.

"I'm glad that you like it Flora. And look! Do you like this top hat I bought to go with it?"

"Very nice." Clive replied, laughing. "I knew that you'd buy a top hat of some sort!"

"Ha ha. Well, you know me. I love top hats!" The Professor exclaimed, before Luke came towards them with a bag in his hands.

"I've bought the suit!" He exclaimed.

"Well the, I suppose we're all sorted. We all have an outfit to wear. Does anyone want to go anywhere else?" Flora asked.

"Actually Flora, would you mind if we took a visit to the book shop over there?" The Professor asked, as they walked out of the shop.

"Not at all Professor!" Flora replied.

"Um, actually, is it alright if I go somewhere else while you're at the bookshop?" Luke asked.

"Of course, my boy. Where are you going?" The Professor asked.

"Um, to the card shop, so that I can buy a card for Paige. I'll meet you back at the bookshop." Luke replied before walking off.

_(45 minutes later)_

Luke returned to the bookshop to re-join the Professor, Flora, and Clive. Flora saw him first, and walked towards him.

"There you are, Luke! We were wondering where you went. We were thinking about going to find you, but then we thought that you could be somewhere else, so we didn't bother. Did you get a card for Paige? And what took you so long?"

"Yep! Here you go. I hope it's alright. And the reason why I took so long was because there were so many cards, and I also got stopped on my way back to a man who wanted me to sponsor something. He took a while to tell me everything, and he wouldn't take no for an answer." Luke replied, giving her the bag containing the card. Flora looked at it, and smiled.

"Oh Luke, it's perfect! Well then, we best be off! I have Lasagne to make!" Flora exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Lasagne! Perfect, I can't wait!" Luke said before they all walked out of the shopping centre, and went to the car park where the Laytonmobile was.

**A/N: Sorry about the small description of the clothes. I'm not sure how to describe suits. To me a suit is a suit. The only difference is the colour of it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! As I said, please review!**


End file.
